Dead Girl's Lies
by Ronnie Paxton
Summary: Haruko had lost her partner and best friend to an evil witch. She decided to leave due to grief and maybe never return. Fighting with her father has gotten out of hand and she left home to go back to attend the DWMA three years later.


Dead Girl's Lies…. Prologue

A girl stood facing Death City. Her cloak flowed threw the wind. "Shall we go?" asked her sword. "Yes," she replied.

She held her partner tightly in her hand as she jumped off the roof landing on her feet. Then she dashed full speed.

A demon appeared in front of her. The girl got ready for a battle to happen. The demon screeched, "all you DWMA students are all the same. It sickens me."

"No I am better then all the DWMA students," the girl said.

"Eve we shouldn't taunt it," her sword warned.

The demon growled then attacked them. Eve swung her sword at it's big head. She hit it at once. The demon disappeared only leaving his soul.

Her sword turned back into a mortal. He ate the soul in one bite. "That was good Eve, thanks," he said. "It was nothing Half Moon," she replied "Hey that is our 99th soul we did it," she cheered. "But we need a witch's soul," he reminded her. The two walked to a parked motorcycle. "Who's driving?" Moon asked, "I am tired."

Eve sighed. She was tired too, but oh well. Eve jumped onto the motorcycle. Moon jumped into the sidecar, "well go," he rudely said. Eve started the motorcycle, trying to ignore his rudeness.

They appeared at a witch's house. Eve got a little spooked by the house style. "I hate ghosts. They are spooky and disgusting," she said. Moon glanced over at her, "it's not that bad Eve, cheer up," he said nicely. Eve crossed her arms, "fine but only for you," she said. Moon blushed a little bit. _For me? _He thought still blushing. Eve: looked at him and smirked.

They walked inside the house. Eve was already spooked when she took her first step into the house. Moon held his hand out for her to hold. Eve blushed then took his hand.

A ghost popped out of nowhere. Eve screamed as loud as she could. Moon put his hand over her mouth. "Eve be quiet," he whispered. Eve: clinged to his arm. Moon smiled at her. Eve smiled back.

A witch heard them. "Ghastly grimly ghosts," she chanted. The two students appeared in her room. "Oh we have visitors. Isn't that nice?" she said.

A shiver went up Eve's spine. "W-we are here to t-take your soul," Eve said. The witch smiled. "It will take a lot you know. I can tell that something will be lost that is very precious to you Eve," the witch said. Eve gasped in horror at what the witch had said. "No I won't," Eve said.

The witch's books lifted and they turned into needles. With a blink of an eye the needles began to shoot at Eve.

_Moonshine, Moonshine,_

_I am a half moon and you are the other_

_Moonshine, Moonshine,_

_We are now complete_…

Eve began to cry. Half Moon had needles sticking out of his back where the needles went through his body. "Half Moon!" Eve yelled. The witch began to laugh "I told you."

Half Moon stayed hanging. Tears went down Eve's cheeks. "Don't worry I'll be there for you Eve," Half Moon croaked his voice sounded terrible. Eve looked up at him still crying. Moon smiled at her. Eve tried to smile back.

Some more needles shot at Moon. His smiled suddenly disappeared. The needles dropped him. Eve ran over to his bloody body. Tears poured. "H-Half Moon!" she yelled again. She felt a hand rest on her shoulder. Eve turned around quickly. She saw Lord Death. She turned back to Half Moon's body but all was left was his soul.

Eve grabbed his soul and hugged it tight. "I loved him," she said. "We better go back before anything bad happens to us," Lord Death said. Eve nodded. They both headed back to the school.

Half Moon's sister ran up to Eve. "Where is Moony?" she asked then looked around. Eve held out his soul. "H-He died saving me," Eve said, "I am sorry JiJi.."

JiJi began to cry with Eve. "It is not your fault Eve," she said looking down at her feet. "L-Lord Death may I request something?" Eve asked. "Yes, yes what is it," Lord Death asked. "I want to quit school," she replied with no hesitation.

"Very well you can come back anytime," Lord Death said "But where will you stay? You have no house that's why you lived at the school." Eve looked at Lord Death "I will stay at my father's house," Eve said. "But then I can't see you," JiJi complained like a baby. Eve smiled, "We'll met again," Eve reassured her.

"Well it is goodbye for now," Eve said with a smile. JiJi began to tear up, " I will miss you!" she cried. Eve waved then got on her motorcycle. She is heading home.

* * *

Eve, Half Moon, and JiJi (c) belong to me

Lord Death and Soul Eater (c) who ever owns it


End file.
